Satisfaction
by KatelynRoxUrSox
Summary: When Derek and JJ are kidnapped, how long will they last when they are asked to do the most unspeakable things? You can choose the ending. Chapter 11 is one ending. And there is a second chapter 11 with a different ending!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: This is just a quick short story. It's kind of sad/ scary/ sick, but i've had this idea in my mind for a while so i just want to get it done. I hope you all like this. I will keep working on Your Guardian Angel, don't worry! Enjoy!**

I looked around. My head hurt. The room was dark and cold. I heard a moan from the other side of the room. Instinctively I reached for my gun, but it was not there. I checked my other pocket for my badge. Also gone. I rubbed my head and felt a warm sticky substance. I looked at my hand and saw blood. Where was I?

"Who's there?" I asked shakily, still not fully focused yet.

"JJ?" The voice asked. It sounded like…

"Derek?" I asked.

"Yeah…where are you? Can you stand up?" He asked me. I tried, but I was chained.

"No…you?" I asked.

"Naw…chains," He muttered.

"Me too…Derek how'd this happen?" I asked trying to remember.

"Jesus, Jayje, I don't remember…But don't worry, we'll get out of here," He said. I thought back to earlier.

_"Dave and I will go to the house on Bridge Road. We think this is his secondary location where he may be keeping the victims. He might not be there, though, so JJ, Morgan and Prentiss, you go to his house," Hotch commanded._

_ "What about me?" Reid asked._

_ "Once again, you told me you were clear to travel and you're not!" Hotch said._

_ "I'm a doctor, once again, so it wasn't a lie!" Reid argued._

_ "Right…just a second opinion," Garcia said laughing, quoting him from last time. _

_ "You stay put," He directed to Reid, who reluctantly agreed._

_ "Alright let's go," Hotch said and we left._

_Emily, Derek and I went through the house shouting "Clears" as we went through. I went down one hall, Derek down another and Emily went upstairs. _

_ I walked into the kitchen with my gun and then I felt a giant pain. I fell to the ground. I had been hit in the head. Derek ran in to find me on the ground. The unsub pointed his gun at Derek._

_ "Drop it," He whispered, "And don't yell to your partner, or I'll shoot her," He said pointing my gun at me, so Derek reluctantly and silently dropped the gun. _

_ "Pick her up and let's go, before your partner comes down," The unsub commanded with a gun pointed at me and one at Derek. Derek didn't argue. He gently picked me up, whispering, "I'm sorry," and walked as the unsub led us out the door._

_ "Derek?" Emily called._

_ 'JJ?" She yelled again. She ran down the stairs looking to find that the SUV was still there. She ran into the kitchen and saw the blood, my blood on the floor. "Aw, shit," She muttered. She pulled out her phone and dialed Hotch._

That's all I remember. Then I woke up here.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Thanks for all the reviews and for everyone that added this to favorite story or whatever! I appreciate it! Will post more Your Guardian Angel soon! Forgot to say this in the first chapter, (I always forget): In this story: 100 happened, Will and JJ are together, Henry is born and 2 years old and Seaver does not exist and the whole Prentiss Doyle thing never happened, but this is season six…so picture everyone like how they look in season six…with the exception of Prentiss…i miss her longer/ish hair. So yeah. THIS CHAPTER IS SOOO rated M, if you can't handle it, don't read, please! No complaints about that. Thanxxx. Enjoy guys!**

_ "_Oh, good," A man's voice said. It wasn't Derek.

"You're awake," The man said.

"You son of a bitch. What do you want from us?" Derek yelled.

"Pleasure. Satisfaction. That _is_ how you profiled me, isn't it, Agent Morgan? Don't you already _know_ what I want?" He said in a singsongy voice. Derek growled.

"And you, Agent Jareau. You're not a profiler at all, are you? No. You're the one that put my face every where. But I bet you are a good fuck," He said rudely.

"Hey! Shut up! Don't talk to her like that!" Derek yelled. The man walked up to Derek and kicked him in the gut.

"No, Agent Morgan, don't talk to me like that," The man said nicely. Then he moved over to the wall and flipped on the lights. Then he moved to me.

"Now, Agent Jareau…well, wait, your friends call you JJ right?" He knelt down beside me and stroked my bloody face.

"Hey! Get away from her!" Derek yelled trying to break free from his chains.

"Agent Morgan, you really need to stop yelling at me," The man said nicely. He reminded me of Foyet so much. It was sickening. He walked over to Derek and kicked him in the gut again.

"Ugh!" Derek groaned. Then he punched him again and again.

"STOP IT!" I cried, but the man ignored me and continued to punch him.

"Have you learned your lesson yet, Agent Morgan?" The man asked. Derek was trying to catch his breath and he doubled over in pain. Then he moved back to me.

"So, JJ," He asked kneeling back down, "Do you have a husband? I bet he likes you at night?" He saw the face I made when he talked about Will.

"OOh, so you do have a husband. What's his name?" He taunted. I wouldn't answer.

"That's alright, I already know. Will. WIll Lamontagne. You have a son, too, I believe? Henry's his name? How's Henry doing?" He asked.

"You sick son of a-" He slapped me in the face. I growled.

"You two need to learn manners. I think this will help," The man said walking towards Morgan. He pulled out his knife and held it to Derek's chest.

"Don't!" I yelled.

"Easy, princess, I'm not gonna stab him…yet," The man told me. He cut Derek's shirt down the middle and took it off of him. Then he moved to me. He threw his knife toward the door, away from me and Derek. He slowly, one button at a time, unbuttoned my shirt. He pulled it off of me and stared at my chest. He smiled. Then he walked out the door.

"JJ? Are you okay?" Derek asked as soon as he was gone.

"I'm fine. How are you? I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, this is NOT your fault," Derek assured me. Somehow, I felt as if I had failed him. "We are gonna get out of this. Don't worry," Derek said. Then man walked back in. He had a metal rod with letters on the end. I was bright red. Then I realized that it was a branding rod.

"Hmm…who's first?" He asked.

"DON"T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Derek yelled.

"Agent Morgan? What could you possibly do to save her, when you're way over there, chained to the floor," The man said and then walked over to Derek. He took one look at Derek's hateful eyes and pressed the rod hard into the center of his chest.

"AH!" Derek yelled in pain. He gritted his teeth and did not scream anymore because he knew it would just give the man satisfaction. When the man was done he pulled the rod off of Derek's chest.

"JJ…" Derek murmured.

"What?" I asked confused.

"That's what he…that's what it says," Derek said quietly.

"Oh my god," I said under my breath. I knew that meant that mine would say Derek…or DM…and if it said Derek, then it would be longer, so it would hurt more.

"You're next, JJ," The man said and left the room. He quickly came back with another one. It said Derek. I trembled with terror.

"Ready?" The unsub asked. He sat on top of me and whispered, "1…2…3," and on three, he pressed the scorching hot rod onto my chest. I screamed so loudly.

"JJ!" Derek cried out, even though I knew and he knew, there was nothing either of us could do. Finally the man pulled away the rod and left the room.

"Jesus, JJ, I'm so so sorry," Derek said. "I'm going to kill him. I swear to you, I'm going to kill him," Derek promised.

"Shh…it's okay," I told him.

"No, it's not!" Derek yelled. Then the lights went out again and the man left us to suffer.


	3. Chapter 3

I wasn't sure how long it had been before he came back.

"So, now have we learned our lesson about being rude to me?" The man asked.

"Please, let us go," I begged. I sighed when I realized I shouldn't have. I was just giving him satisfaction every time I begged.

"Well, at least you were polite," The man considered he knelt down close to me. _Don't give him satisfaction, don't give him satisfaction_ I continued to repeat to myself. I got so close to me and I held my breath. He sniffed me, like a dog.

"You," he said sitting down on the floor, "smell good!" He reminded me of…I couldn't even think of his name. All I remembered was that he and his wife were on death row, and Hotch had agreed to play poker with him and if Hotch won, the man would tell us if there were anymore victims, and if he won, he'd get to smell my hair. I shuddered, thankful, however, that Hotch had won. Hotch…where was he?

"Hmm…I think….maybe…now it's time to have some more fun," The man suggested. He stood me up and unchained me from the wall. My feet and hands were still chained.

"Hey! Where are you taking her?" Derek yelled. I struggled to break free, but I couldn't.

"Don't worry, you'll be coming soon," The man said pushing me out the door.

"JJ! JJ!" Derek yelled to me.

"Let me go!" I cried, but the man's grip grew tighter. He led me into another dark room and pushed me to the ground. Then he shut the door. I realized that the door was locked.

"NO!" I yelled banging on the door. Then, a few minutes later, he pushed Derek in, too, right next to me. I grabbed on to him and he held me tightly.

"It's okay, Jayje, we're gonna get out of here," He told me. The man shut the door and flipped on a light.

"I have a key," he explained. Derek and I both turned and saw one set of chains and arms length or so apart. The

"What are you going to do?" Derek yelled, "Rape her? And make me watch?" He yelled.

"No," The man said calmly.

"Then explain this to me, you incompetent bastard!" Derek yelled.

"Could it be more simple?" The man asked calmly.

"Derek…" I whispered quietly. The man stood me up.

"You can undress her…" He began quietly.

"Go to hell," Derek muttered.

"Or I can," He added.

"Jayje," Derek asked me desperately looking for an answer. Derek was like my brother, but I didn't want to give this unsub satisfaction.

"Derek…just do it," I begged.

"JJ…"Derek said, knowing how hard this was.

"Please," I whispered. Derek looked at me. Then looked at the unsub. He casually reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun.

"Go ahead, "Derek"," He said using a mocking voice when he said Derek. I wondered if asking Derek to do this would give him more satisfaction because we'd both be suffering but I couldn't let him do this.

Derek slowly walked up to me.

'Gonna unchain me, asshole?" Derek spat holding out his hands. The man smacked Derek.

"Rude, once again!" The man said laughing and then unchained Derek's hands. He quickly pointed his gun at me. I held my breath.

"Try anything funny and…bang bang bang goes her face," THe man said laughing. I swallowed and Derek slowly made his way over to me, cautious of the gun pointed at my face.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered as he finished unbuttoning my blouse. He helped me get the sleeves out over my bloody arms. He backed up.

"Her pants too," The man said motioning with his gun at her head.

"Please," I begged him.

"You want me to?" He asked laughing.

"No, just stop this, please," I begged.

"Jayje, don't beg him," Derek told me.

"Let's go," The man said in a way that a young impatient child would. He pushed Derek on to his knees, and Derek slowly undid the zipper of my black slacks. He slowly slid them down. I knew the only reason he was prolonging this agony was because the slower we were, the more time our team mates had to get to us. I thought of Penelope, Emily, Hotch, Dave, and Spence. As Derek slowly helped me out of my pants, I thought of Will, and my baby boy Henry. What would they think of this? What would any one think?

I stood there in my bra and panties. It was cold, but I wouldn't shiver. Derek looked away from me, which I appreciated a little, but the unsub…he stared right at me. I felt ashamed, awkward and so scared. I wondered what was to come. What I thought was coming and what was really about to come were two completely different things.


	4. Chapter 4

The unsub looked me over and smiled. He looked at Derek and saw how disgusted and pissed he was and laughed.

"Ready, Agent Morgan?" The unsub asked me.

"Go. To. Hell," Derek spat once again.

"So rude, but I love it!" The unsub said laughing. He kept the gun pointed at me and re chained Derek. Then he moved to me and Unchained my hands and moved me to the wall, where he retained me to the chains attached to the wall. He unchained my feet. Then he moved back to Derek and with the gun pointed at me, pushed Derek out of the room. He shut the door behind me and laughed.

"Derek!" I called out, but the door was already shut. I stood there cold and unprepared for what was awaiting me. All I knew was that it couldn't possibly be good.

I wasn't sure how long it had been, but a little while later Derek came back. The unsub looked even more excited then before. _Oh. Where are they?_ I asked myself wondering about my team. Derek was naked except for his boxers. What did this mean? I hoped it wasn't what I thought.

The unsub pushed Derek forward towards me. Derek was completely unchained. I wondered why.

"You know what I gave you. You know what I told you. Do it, or I will. Do it or I'll kill you," He told Derek. Derek looked at me. He was so sorry. I could tell in his eyes.

"Oh you can tell her, Agent Morgan," The unsub permitted.

"JJ…." He began so quietly, "He gave me…vi…he…he wants me to…. he was going to ra…I have to….I'm so sorry…" Derek tried to explain. I had never ever in my life seen that man at a loss of words. He was always so strong.

"Actually….let her pick who she wants," The unsub laughed, "Jennifer, who would you like to rape you. Me? Or this man who says he's like your brother? Obviously either way I will have great pleasure and satisfaction, but watching you choose right now, this suffering, makes me feel GREAT!" The unsub explained.

"Aww, jesus, JJ…" Derek muttered. I didn't want to make this choice. If I chose the unsub then that would be awful for me…and if I chose Derek…it would be awful for both of us.

"Derek…" I began.

"JJ, are you sure?" He asked me seriously. He knew the choice I was facing, too.

"Yeah…" I said nodding. He looked at the unsub.

"Take of her pants, undo the bra, what have you never had sex before?" the unsub asked laughing. It was _so _not funny. Derek didn't move. Not because he didn't want to, but probably because he couldn't. The unsub pointed the gun at me and threatened with his thumb and the trigger.

"Alright, alright jesus, don't shoot her!" Derek yelled. He moved slowly towards me. He reached around me to my bra. He put his thumb on the clasp and then paused.

"Go head. Please let's just do this…" I begged. He unclasped my bra and the unsub slid the straps and it fell off of me. Then he moved to my panties. This was so wrong. I had known him for almost 7 years and he had become like a big brother, always taking care of me when I needed it. I had a husband…and a son. This was wrong. Derek slowly pulled my panties down. I stepped out of them. I was over being embarrassed. Now I was just sick.

"Hmm…slow, huh?" The unsub asked, "That's just prolonging your agony and i'm just more and more satisfied, and as for your team, they'll never find you, until i dump your bodies! Now let's go! Take off you pants, too!"

Derek slowly slid off his boxers. Now we were naked. Both of us. I was chained and completely vulnerable and the unsub had a gun pointed at me, which made Derek do whatever he wanted, because Derek wouldn't let me get shot, but at that moment, i think i would have taken a bullet to the head rather than what was about to happen. I knew there was no protection. That was in the unsubs plan. Pregnancy, pain, suffering…all part of his plan.

"JJ…I failed you…I'm so sorry," Derek said and then slowly entered me. I tried to keep as blank a face i could. With each thrust, Derek whispered in my ear that he was so sorry. And I knew he was. I was, too. I was sorry to him, to my family, to my team. The unsub laughed as we continued and he kept the gun pointed at me. How long would this have to last?


	5. Chapter 5

Finally it was over. The unsub let Derek put his pants back on.

"Keep the shirt off. I like to see my work," he said referring to the brand. He turned to me, "As for you, keep it all off. I like to look at you. And after what I just got to watch, well, I might have to have a go at you myself!" The unsub said laughing as he chained Derek back up and threw him to the ground. He then kicked him the gut.

"Ugrh!" Derek groaned from the pain. The unsub kicked him and punched him over and over and over.

"STOP!" I yelled.

"I've had ENOUGH with you're god damn begging and complaining!" The man yelled at me. He picked up his knife and ran at me. Just before he was about to stab me straight through my heart I heard shot ring out.

"FBI!" I had heard just before. We had been saved. The unsub fell to the ground in a bloody mess and his knife fell next to him. I looked up. It was Emily.

"Oh my god, JJ!" Emily cried. She ran to me.

"The keys," Derek sputtered, "Are in his pocket!"

"Aw jesus, Derek!" Emily said looking at the bloody state of him. She ran over to our unsubs pocket and pulled out a key.

"Go to JJ!" Derek told her. Emily quickly unchained me and my legs immediately gave out. Emily caught me, though.

"Emily," I sobbed, "I'm so sorry!"

"No, shh, don't be. None of this is your fault. This is mine. I should have left you guys. I should have been there with you," Emily reassured me. This was awful. "Sit tight for one minute, let me call for some back up and unchain Derek," Emily explained. She spoke into her walkie talkie, "Hotch, I got JJ and Morgan downstairs in the basement. Call and ambulance and then get down here."

"No, Emily," I said shaking my head as she unchained Derek. I did not want Hotch to see me like this.

"My tee shirt is over there," Derek said pointing to the corner. Emily ran over and grabbed his tee shirt.

"Give it to her," He said pointing to me. So Emily brought it to me and helped me put it on. My panties were on the floor. I put them on quickly.

"Where are your pants, Jayje?" She asked. I pointed to Derek. He picked them up and stood up slowly, groaning a little in pain. Emily helped me put my pants on.

"JJ…did he rape you, hon?" Emily asked me softly. I shook my head scared. I didn't know how to tell her. I didn't want to. Then Hotch came in. He saw the knife next to our daed unsubs hand. he saw Derek and then he saw me, holding on to Emily.

"Medics are here…they're coming now," Hotch explained.

"Are you guys alright?" He asked looking at me first and then Derek. Neither of us answered. Physically we would be fine…but mentally…I didn't know how either of us would cope.

"You all set with her?" Hotch asked. Emily nodded. Hotch helped a limping Derek out of the room and Emily helped me.

"It's gonna be okay, Jayje," Emily reassured me as we got to the medics. Rossi and Reid were now here too. They would check out the body and then meet us at the hospital. We were saved, but how…how would we ever tell what happened?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Writing more Your Guardian Angel this very second! I thought this would be a short story 2-3 chappies, but obviously it's not…it's just cuz I like short chappies with cliff hangers….if you haven't noticed. I'm thinking 2-3 more chappies for this story with a good ending. (Note: Good, not necessarily happy)**

**K peace! ENJOI!**

I woke up and looked around. Hospital. I looked to my left, Emily and Penelope.

"Derek's in the other room with Hotch, Rossi and Reid," Penelope told me.

"He's okay, just pretty shaken up," Emily explained. I nodded.

"Good…I'm glad he's okay," I said. Then Hotch walked in and motioned for Emily to come to him. He whispered something in her ear. She nodded and he left.

"Are you ready to talk?" Emily asked, "Hotch is going to listen to Derek's story. Just Hotch. And any one of us will listen to yours."

"Well…." I turned to Garcia. I didn't want her to here it. She was my best friend and I loved her, but I didn't want her to find out this way, while I was still in shock.

"Sugar…Emily compartmentalizes better…You tell her. You're in shock and I understand. When you want to talk with me, I'm all ears," Garcia said giving me a reassuring smile. It's like she could read my mind.

"I love you," I told her.

"And I love you, baby cakes. I'll be outside, and by the way, Will and Henry will be here soon," Garcia said and left. Emily slid her chair right next to my side and listened as I spoke. I explained all that happened until the branding.

"He pulled out…a rod…it had something on the end…it was bright red and that's when we realized that…it was hot…he…he went to Derek first and he…he pressed it hard into his chest. He yelled in pain," I began. I couldn't breathe. Emily gasped.

"Then…he…he did the same to me," I whispered. I pulled down the hospital garb and showed her the brand. _Derek _it said.

"JJ…" Emily said holding my hand.

"His said JJ…it's like..he knew…he knew we were coming…he knew it'd be me and Derek," I said quietly.

"The CSIs were looking through his place…he had one for each of us," Emily explained. I gasped.

"You were so brave and I"m so proud of you," Emily told me. But I was not done. I continued to tell him about the room and him making Derek undress me.

"They found viagra in his system," Emily said.

"That's because…he made Derek…" I could even say it. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Oh, honey," Emily said. She held me close as I began to cry.

"There," I began, but decided against telling her the part about no protection.

"What?" Emily asked.

"There was..nothing we could do except listen to what he told us to do…and then you came…thank you," I said quietly.

"I'm so sorry this happened," Emily told me. I knew the same thing was going on Derek's room, except in a more manly way. Then the doctor came in to change my IV.

"Agent Jareau, your husband and son are here. Are you ready for them?" The doctor asked. I nodded slowly.

"Thank you, Emily," I told her.

"I'll be back later. Have your time with them," She told me and gave me another quick hug. Then she left. I wiped my eyes and waited for Henry and Will.


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: Sorry the chappie before was short. It's just that where i left off was a good ish cliff hanger, and there wasn't another opportunity for a cliff hanger and you all know how much i loooooove cliff hangers;) K enjoy!**

"She's not coming home?" Will asked.

"Will," Emily began, "The doctors feel like it would be better if she stayed, uh, with a woman, just for a little while…they said it would help her deal with the trauma," Emily explained. Will looked sadly at me.

"If it will help her get better, then that's fine," Will said nodding.

"Will, I love you, and I'll be home with you soon," I promised.

"I love you, too. Henry's getting fussy so I'm going to take him home," He said to me. Then he turned to Emily, "When can she leave?"

"In the morning. The doctors just want to keep her over night to make sure she's all set," Emily said.

"Alright, thank you," Will said to Emily. He walked over to me, leaned over and kissed me on the forehead. He gave Emily a quick hug and then left. When I was sure he was gone, I turned to Emily.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I…I need to talk to Derek," I told her. We had to talk about…my possible pregnancy.

"Uh…let me go to his room and see what he's up to," Emily said.

"Thanks," I said smiling. Emily left and came back about five minutes later.

"How's he doing?" I asked.

"He's sleeping right now, but he's okay. JJ…you might not remember everything that happened, but your injuries are worse than his…and the trauma could be a little worse…" Emily began.

"Em, what are you saying?" I asked confused.

"He's been cleared for duty in about two weeks or so…and you, uh…well they said in two weeks or so they would test you…and then it would depend on the test…and uh a few more weeks after that you would be cleared for duty, depending on another test," Emily explained sadly.

"What the hell! Why can't I go to work? I don't need to go out in the field! I can just stay with Penelope, or I can just stay inside. Em, I need a di-" I cut my self of.

"Jayje…a distraction? If you need a distraction then clearly you aren't ready to go back out into the field," Emily tried reasoning with me.

"Emily! You _aren't_ a doctor! You don't know WHAT I need!" I almost shouted. I looked at Emily. She didn't look hurt.

"You're right," She said softly, "I'm gonna let you rest, now, JJ, I'll come by in a little while and check on you," She said turning to go.

"Aw jesus, Em, I'm so sorry," I began, "I'm just so-" She cut me off.

"Jayje. It's fine. I understand. Don't worry about it," Emily told me.

"I"m sorry," I apologized again.

"I know. It's okay," Emily said, "And I'll be back later." She turned and walked out of the room. She headed to the waiting room to see Hotch. Emily knew what was coming. She knew it was time to face Hotch for real.


	8. Chapter 8

"Prentiss," Hotch said seriously as she sat down.

"Yes?" Emily said, ready for what was coming. She expected him to be pissed. He wasn't.

"How are _you _holding up?" He asked.

"What?" Emily asked surprised.

"How are you doing? After what you had to see and…if JJ's story is anything like Derek's," Hotch paused and shuddered, "Then there must be some toll on you," Hotch said.

"Uhm…well," Emily began. The truth was, she was waiting to get pounded for going upstairs without me or Derek.

"You were waiting for what Strauss had to say, weren't you?" Hotch asked.

"Aw, shit, Strauss. I hadn't even thought of her. Only you," Emily admitted.

"Well, Strauss…is going to…investigate and she'll have to speak to you," Hotch explained.

"Well, yeah…this is all my fault. If I hadn't rushed upstairs without waiting for them, then they would have never gotten abducted in the first place, Hotch!" Emily exclaimed.

"Emily, do not blame your self for this. You'll drive yourself crazy," Hotch told her.

"So instead, I have to watch my friends suffer and not take the blame for it? Hotch you _know_ that I should have waited to go up the god damn stairs, so why don't you just say it!" Emily practically shouted. A nurse walked out and glared at EMily and Hotch.

"If you and your husband are going to continue to shout, then I'm going to have to ask you to take your argument elsewhere, like OUTSIDE," The woman said irritated.

"Oh no, we're not mar…we're just," Hotch stuttered.

"Got it. Thanks," Emily said sarcastically. The woman rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Go home and get some rest Emily," Hotch suggested quietly.

"Like hell I will. Derek and JJ would never leave me if I was hurt like this. I'm _not _leaving them," Emily said, frustrated, then more gently she added, "But you should Hotch. Go see Jack. You're going to have to deal with me and Strauss, soon, you need your rest."

"Emily, I can't leave them either," Hotch said.

"Jack needs you, Hotch. Go. I'll be okay. I'll stay with them," Emily told him. "Emily," Hotch tried.

"No, Hotch. Go. I kind of..need to be alone right now anyway…so go see Jack. I'll call you first thing in the morning," Emily said.

"Promise?" Hotch asked.

"Hotch go," Emily said.

"Promise, Em?" Hotch asked again.

"Jesus, Hotch, yes! I promise, now get the hell out of here!" Emily said quickly, laughing a little.

"Ok, gone!" Hotch said smiling, "I'm just gonna go say goodbye to JJ and Derek," Hotch said and walked towards my room.


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: sorry if this is a little slow, but it's just cuz JJ and Derek are in the hospital…what else can they do except sleep? but it's starting to pickup again. Right now. So yeah. Bam. 3 K enjoyyyy and thanks for the reviews (which i love…*hint*hint*couhg*cough*wink*wink*nudge*nudge* k peace, byeeeee**

_Next morning_

"Morning sleepy head," I heard a voice say. I squinted and saw Penelope standing in the door way.

"Hi, Penelope," I said smiling. I rubbed my eyes.

"You slept a good while," she said laughing.

"Huh? What time is it?" I said sleepily.

"Noon. Emily's here, too. You're clear to go with her, now, by the way," Penelope said.

"I can go? Great," I said smiling. I sat up and groaned.

"You okay?" she asked. To be honest, I felt a little sick to my stomach, but i shrugged it off.

"Yeah," I said, "Fine."

"And there's Emily," Penelope said as Emily walked to the door. She walked in and stood next to Penelope.

"You look like hell," I whispered.

"And you look so much better," Emily said winking.

"What happened?" I asked. Her hair was a mess, she had dark dark circles under her eyes, which were blood shot, and she just looked a little paler than usually.

"Huh? Nothing," She said shaking her head.

"Did you go home and get some rest?" I asked.

"Naw, I stayed here, but I'm fine," Emily lied, "Not even tired."

"Emily," I started.

"Hey, it's all good. When you're ready, I'm ready," Emily said.

"Oh, I uh, ugh, my clothes…they're all-" Penelope cut me off.

"Honey, we brought you more," She said pointing to a bag. I nodded a thanks. I slowly slid out of bed and took the bag.

"You all set?" Emily asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry," I said smiling. I quickly went into the bathroom and changed, ignoring the scrapes, bruises, and bandages covering my body. I paused before putting on my shirt, running my hand over Derek's name in my chest. I shuddered and put my shirt on. I came out looking as good as new.

"Do you have a hair tie?" I asked. My hair looked so bad.

"RIght here," Emily said giving me one. I put my hair up and I was good to go. Emily grabbed my bag, and Penelope held my hand tightly as we walked out. In the waiting room were Reid and Rossi.

"Hey," Reid said smiling.

"Hi, Spence," I said. He came over to me. He looked at me as if to ask if he could hug me. I nodded and he hugged me gently.

"How are you?" Dave asked, hugging me gently.

"I'm alright," I said smiling, "Where's Hotch…and how's Derek? " Almost right when i had finished, Hotch walked out followed by Derek.

"JJ…" Derek said quietly.

"How are you?" I asked, noticing that his shirt was high enough that it covered the brand….I was relieved that mine was, too.

"I'm okay, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm okay, too…thanks," I said. It felt…awkward now, to say the least. BUt more than awkward…it was scary. I looked down at the floor, and when i looked up, my eyes met his. I instinctively put my hand to my stomach, and then quickly removed it. Emily gave me a questioning look, but said nothing.

"Alright…ready, Jayje?" Emily asked.

"Derek?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah," We both said at the exact same time.

"Bye, Derek," I said quietly and then followed Emily out the door quickly. Rossi gave Derek the same look that Emily gave me.

"You both will be okay soon," He assured Derek and then led Derek out, too.

Emily and I were pretty quiet the ride home.

"Was it weird for you…to talk to him?" Emily asked, even though she knew the answer. I ignored her question.

"Don't blame yourself for what happened, Emily. I know you're doing that. I know how you are," I told her.

"Jayje," Emily began.

"No. It's not your fault. It could have been any of us. Don't," I told her. She nodded silently. Finally we were to her apartment. She helped me out of the car and grabbed my stuff.

"I got it," I told her and I took the bag.

"Okay," Emily said, letting me. I followed her to her apartment. She unlocked her door and I followed her in. She set her keys on the table.

"I set up a room for you," Emily said, leading me down a hallway.

"Right here," She said and opened the door.

"Thanks, Emily, for everything," I told her.

"It's not a problem at all. Do you want anything to eat or drink?" She asked.

"No thanks, I think I"m just going to go to bed," I told her smiling.

"Alright, well the bathroom is across the hall, my room is the last door on the right, and let me know if you need anything. My house is your house," She said laughing. A cat ran out from under the bed as I put my bag down.

"And this," She said picking the cat up, "Is Sergio," She said laughing.

"When I told you you should called Mick Rawson…you were thinking about getting a cat," I said smiling.

"Here he is," Emily said, "Night, Jayje."

"Night, Em," I said and she left shutting the door. I changed out of my clothes and into some sweat pants and a tee shirt. I took off my shirt, and ran my finger gently over _Derek_. It still stung a little. I pulled the tee shirt over my head quickly, so I could see the burn any more. I shut the light off and climbed into bed. I couldn't sleep, though. Everytime I closed my eyes, I saw my attacker, leaning over me with that sick smile. Then he would change into Derek. Every single time. So i decided to stare at the ceiling.

"One week…" I whispered, "One week and I can choose to tell the whole truth…or not."


	10. AuthorNote

**A/n**

**This chapter isn't actually a chapter. Just a little note/ apology from me.**

**I posted chapter 9 and then I didn't post for a while, so I guess I thought that chapter 9 was really chapter 10, and it was a long chapter, so i made some finishing touches and posted it and called it chapter 10…but- that was a lie! It's a duplicate. And I'm sorrrrry! There was no chapter 10. At all. I'll write it and post it by…Tuesday…ish? I'll do my best to get it up earlier, but i'm SUUUUUUPER busy right now! Thanks for reading, reviewing, and liking my story!**

**3333333333**


	11. Chapter 10

**a/n: a few things. **

**1) I'm pretty sure I screwed the order of a bunch of chapters up. Badly. So maybe you might want to start at chapter 8 and reread because I probably changed them again. maybe not. I'm really confused, but now they're in the right order at least. ohhh jeeez!**

**2)i realized that when i make a heart and post it only the 3's show up! The little side ways guy, the sideways V, doesn't show up! So now there are a bunch of awkward threes every where! O_o**

**3)Also, i used little asterisks * to show like a gap of time going by in a chapter and I use _ underscores to show the end of a chapter, but I don't think the asterisks * show up? So now i'll use O's… like this: OOOO or oooooo. OKay thought i'd let you know. THanks for reviews. enjoy X3 (that's a heart cuz i can't do the other kind…ps i'm kind of upset about that! ;) )**

The rest of the week was pretty routine. Emily would go to the BAU, I would stay home. Hotch permitted me to look through case files, deciding where to go next, so Emily would bring those home for me everyday. She would bring stories of Reid's statistics, Derek's door breaking, Penelope's catchy lines, and sad and scary cases ending with my team saving the day

Friday night came. Emily walked into the door. I was sitting on the couch, just staring, scared to death, because I knew what hadn't come.

"Hey Jayje," Emily said smiling.

"Hi…" I said quietly.

"Garcia wanted me to tell you that she misses you so much. She says it 24/7 now," Emily began laughing, "And Reid hopes you feel better, and," I cut her off.

"Emily."

"Yeah, JJ?"

"I went out today…" I said.

"Where to?" She asked me.

"Pharmacy," I said.

"I would have gone for you…what did you need?" She asked.

"I uh…Emily," I said slowly, "When the man made Derek and me uhm…you know…" I said, my voice trailing away.

"Yeah…I know," She nodded sadly.

"There was no…protection," I explained.

"There wasn't?" She asked shocked.

"No…" I said sadly.

"You…you didn't tell me…you didn't tell the doctor…they could have given you…" Emily began.

"I know. I wouldn't have taken the pill, anyway…but, I couldn't tell you. I couldn't tell anyone..just yet. And Will was there, and I just…" My voice trailed away as a few tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Shh..it's okay," Emily said hugging me, whispering soothing words in my ear as I sobbed.

"Did you…already…?" Emily asked.

"No. I couldn't. I almost threw up, just looking at it…I have to call Will and explain," I said.

"Don't call him. Tell him face to face," Emily suggested, "Have him come here. I can leave. Or I can bring you there? Or you can meet him some where. Whatever you need, just tell me," Emily said. I pulled out my phone and dialed.

_"Hello?" Will answered._

"Hey. It's me," I said.

_ "Hey, baby, how are you?" He asked me._

"Uh, I don't know. I need to tell you something, but not over the phone. Can we meet somewhere and talk?" I asked.

_"We can talk outside Emily's apartment?" He suggested._

"Sure. Okay. Come soon," I said.

_"Can I bring Henry?" He asked. _Emily nodded, smiling. SHe loved Henry.

"Sure," I said.

_"I'll see you in a few," He said, "Love you."_

"Yeah…love you, too," I said quietly and hung up. I was so nervous.

"I don't think i want this out when he get's here," I explained pointing to a bag on the counter.

"I'll put it away," Emily said taking the bag. She carried it over to a drawer and stuffed it inside. I sat down on the couch and held my head in my hands. Emily sat down next to me and put her arm around me.

"Hey," she said. I turned to her.

"It's going to be okay, Jayje," She told me.

"It's not, Emily, unless by some miracle I'm not pregnant…If I'm pregnant…Derek…the man who's been like a brother to me for 7 years…he will be the father. How will that affect my son? And my husband? How will it affect the baby? That baby wasn't made out of love, but out of fear…How will it affect Derek?" I asked, more tears.

"Shh…I don't know, but we'll make it through. It'll be okay, Jayje," Emily said comforting me. Her apartment bell rang.

"He's here…" I croaked. I couldn't move.

"I'll get it," Emily said letting me sit. She opened the door and greeted Will and Henry with a smile.

"Hey, Will! Hi Henry," She said.

"Hey there Emily," Will said smiling.

"Hi Miss Emily!" Henry exclaimed.

"I'll take him," Emily said taking Henry's hand, "Come on inside." Will and Henry walked inside. I stood up from the couch.

"Hi, Will," I said quietly. He ran over to me and hugged me and kissed me.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Uh…can we go outside and talk?" I asked.

"Yeah of course," Will said confused. I headed towards the door and he followed.

"We'll be here," Emily called. She sat and played with Henry while we walked outside. We walked outside to the front of her apartment. The air was warm, with a cool breeze.

"What's going on?" Will asked.

"Will…I'm just going to tell you. You might be angry, but there was nothing I could do," I explained.

"JJ?" He asked confused.

"When the unsub made Derek and me…do it…there was no protection…none…so…" My voice trailed away.

"JJ? None…so you could be pregnant?" He asked, his voice shaking.

"Yeah…I haven't tested yet, though…I wanted to tell you first," I explained.

"JJ…"He said quietly.

"Will I'm so sorry. He was going to kill us…that was the only way we could get out alive," I said, tears rolling down my cheek.

"I'm…gonna leave Henry with you guys for alittle while and give you guys sometime with him. I need…to go…take a walk," Will said, a little angry.

"Will!" I called, but he ignored me and walked away, head down, hands in his pocket.

"God damnit!" I yelled frustrated. I walked back up to Emily's apartment. I opened the door and walked in.

"How'd it," Emily began turning around, "Wait? Where'd he go?"

"He wanted to take a walk…alone," I explained.

"Aw, Jayje," Emily said.

"Mama!" Henry exclaimed. He ran to me and squeezed me tight.

"Hi, baby! How are you," I said kissing my son and hugging him. A few tears fell.

"Why are you crying, mama?" Henry asked sweetly.

"Uhmm because I missed you, sweetheart," I said hugging him some more.

"I missed you too mama! When you coming home?" He asked. I saw Emily smiling at us.

"I'm not sure. Maybe soon. We have to talk to daddy," I explained.

"WHy? DOesn't daddy want you home?" Henry exclaimed.

"Of course, but it's complicated…I need to go to the bathroom, honey. Okay?" I told him.

"Ok!" He said and ran over to Sergio, Emily's cat. He was playing with his tail.

"Jayje? You sure?" Emily asked.

"I have to," I said and I took the box into the bathroom.

I sat in the bathroom with the door locked. Waiting. Waiting. After a few minutes I heard Emily call, "Name it after me!"

"Shut up!" I yelled. She laughed. I knew she was just trying to lighten the mood. This was scary. So scary. I opened the door.

"Em!" I called.

"What Jayje?" She said running in. I closed my eyes and counted to three. Then I looked at the sign. I gasped and dropped the test on the floor in shock.

"Oh JJ…" Emily said, her voice trailing away.


	12. Chapter 11 JJ is Pregant

**a/n: Is she pregnant? Or is she not? Here's what I'm gonna do. I couldn't decide. So you pick. If you want JJ to be pregnant, read the next chapter. If you don't want her to be pregnant, skip to the very last chapter. Either way this is the end of the story. Thank you for sticking with me through the story! Thanks for all the reviews and support, and here is JJ being pregnant! Also this is an extremely long chappie. For you. Just for you. You're welcome! And Michaela Superstar, because you asked, I finished the chapter Jun 1st, however I didn't post it till Jun 2nd…so sorry about that, but thank you for giving me the determination to finish haha. I'm sooo busy with finals, but I took a break to finish! HOPE YOU ENJOY! **

"Emily…" I said, starting to cry.

"Momma? Why you cry?" Henry asked, leaving Sergio to run to me.

"Oh, baby, I love you so much, you know that right?" I asked my son, wiping the tears.

"Yes momma, but I love you mostest," Henry insisted. I picked him up and hugged him tightly. I put him down and he just stared curiously at me. Then he skipped over to Emily.

"Miss Emily, I tired. I take nap?" Henry asked Emily.

"Of course. I'll take you into my room okay?" Emily asked.

"Okay, but you take good care of momma. Make her stop crying. Give her lotsa hugs and kisses. That's what she does when I sad," Henry told Emily. She smiled and nodded.

"Of course, honey, I will. Promise," Emily said leading him into her room. A few minutes later she came back. I was seated on the couch, curled up, crying.

"JJ, this is not your fault. Not at all," Emily told me. She sat next to me wrapped her arms around me in a warm embrace.

"But he's angry and he doesn't understand. And it'll be worse when I tell him I'm pregnant," I said, and just as I finished speaking, Will burst in.

"JJ," He said. He saw me crying and Emily holding me.

"JJ…are you…" Will asked. He couldn't even say pregnant.

"Yes…" I said in between a sob.

"Well," He started. He was shocked, but obviously he had done some thinking while he was gone, "You can get an abortion," Will said, and before letting me talk he added, "Yes. That's it. An abortion. Definitely. We have to do it soon, though. Let's talk to a doctor. We can find one," Will rambled on.

"Will," I said, shocked by what he was saying.

"What, Jayje? I'm coming up with suggestions. Which is more than you're doing!" He said louder.

"Will, I'm not getting an abortion! Do you hear yourself. You're ready to kill a baby and you're acting like it's nothing!" I shouted.

"Don't shout with me!" He hollered.

"Will!" I yelled back standing up, "Calm down!"

"Do NOT tell me to calm down when we're in this situation! " Will yelled back.

"Will," Emily spoke up, about to try to reason with him.

"And you! Don't even _try_ to get your self involved. You haven't been doing anything except tell her 'its ok, its ok'. Besides that, you've done nothing!" Will shouted. Emily responded immediately.

"Get out of my house. You need to chill the _hell_ out," Emily said angrily.

"Where's my son?" Will said angrily.

"Taking a nap. He'll stay with his mother until you can calm down," Emily said.

"You can't-" Will began.

"I sure as hell can. Get out," Emily angrily, but still remaining calm. Meanwhile I was in shock.

"We'll talk later," Will said angrily and then stormed out. He slammed the door behind him. As soon as he was gone, I collapsed onto the floor in sobs.

"I'm so sorry I got you involved in this Emily," I apologized through tears.

"You didn't do anything, Jayje. You don't have to get an abortion. This isn't Will's baby. He can't make that decision for you," Emily told me.

"I…" I couldn't speak.

"Jayje…when I was 15," Emily said swallowing, readying her self to explain, "I lived in Italy…i moved around a lot and it was hard to get accepted…I uh…I got pregnant," Emily said, pausing.

"Em…" I still didn't know exactly what to say.

"Matthew Benton…remember him?" She asked. I nodded. "He took me to get the abortion…but god, JJ…every day since then I've regretted it and felt so guilty," Emily explained. She sighed. I knew where she was going with this and I completely agreed. I just felt bad that she had to confess that she got an abortion.

"What I'm trying to say is…don't get the abortion. You'll regret it forever," Emily said.

"I know, Em…I could never do that…but uhm…now…i need to tell Derek," I said slowly.

"I know…you should do that now," Emily said.

"Okay. You're right…wait no…maybe in person…can I come back to the BAU, please?" I begged. She didn't answer. Instead she pulled out her phone and dialed Hotch's number. As he said hello, she handed it to me.

"Hotch," I said, sort of starled.

_"JJ? Is everything alright?" _Hotch asked.

"Uh…yeah, sort of…Hotch I really need to come back," I said.

_"JJ, you're not cleared-" _I cut him off.

"Screw it, Hotch! The present situation is a lot more serious then effing protocol," I said, careful not to swear with my boss on the phone.

_"Situation?" Hotch asked._

"Shit," I said, unintentionally. So much for not swearing. I hadn't meant to blow up and blurt out 'situation' but it happened. Shit happens.

_"JJ? What's going on?" Hotch asked wearily._

"This is more of a…in person conversation, but first I need to talk to Derek, which is why it'd be a lot better if I could come back to work," I explained.

_"Well…come back now," He said._

"Huh? Now?" I asked.

_"Yes. This very second. Have Emily bring you," Hotch said._

"Well," I began. Then Henry climbed out of bed and ran to me.

"Who's on the phone, mommy?" Henry asked.

"It's Mr. Hotch, honey," I whispered to my son, who smiled and ran off.

_"You can bring him, too, JJ," Hotch said to me._

"Okay. We'll be there in a half hour, but I need to talk to Derek first, so can you tell the rest of them to come in in an hour?" I told him.

_ "Of course. I'll call them. Good luck," Hotch said to me. _I hung up. I turned and saw Emily sitting on the couch, holding Henry on her lap.

"Did you hear all that?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah," She said, "C'mon. Give Derek a call and we'll head out," Emily said. I nodded, swallowed and then dialed Derek's number with Emily's phone.

_"Emily?" Derek asked worried, answering the phone._

"No…Derek it's JJ," I said quietly.

_"Oh…JJ…how have you been?" He asked._

"Uhm…We need to talk in person…now…" I said.

_"Should I come over?" He asked worriedly._

"No…meet me at the BAU in a half an hour…Because the rest of the team is meeting us in an hour," I said.

_"Us? Jayje? What the hell's happening?" He asked._

"Just…meet me there. It's important," I told him and then I hung up before he could ask any more questions. I handed Emily the phone.

"Here we go," She said smiling. She put Henry on the ground and he grabbed on to my hand and the three of us walked out the door.

We got out of Emily's car. I was on one side of Henry holding his hand, and Emily was on the other. We started walking. Jack, Hotch's son, ran out to meet us.

"Daddy's in his office," He explained. He was now 5. He grabbed on to Emily's hand and the four of us started walking. A woman who was walking by stopped and smiled, "You have a beautiful family," She said.

"He's not even, and she's just and…" I stuttered.

"Thank you," Emily said smiling. The woman nodded, smiling back and walked away.

As soon as she was gone, Emily started cracking up.

"Great. And on top of all of this, she thinks I'm gay!" I exclaimed. Emily laughed. We were two of the straightest people ever, so this cracked Emily up.

"What's so funny, Emily?" Jack asked smiling. Emily held in another laugh.

"Nothing Jack, you're just super cute!" Emily said smiling. Jack accepted this answer and continued to walk.

We got out of the elevator and there was Derek pacing.

"JJ," He said rushing over.

"C'mon, Henry, c'mon Jack. You guys come with me," Emily said taking the two boys to Hotch's office.

"Derek," I whispered.

"What's going on?" He asked me, taking my hands.

"I'm pregnant," I said still in a whisper. There was silence.

"Does Will know?" Was this first thing he could say after a long silence.

"He's…pissed. He wants me to get an abortion…I won't…I don't care if that's what you want either. I won't," I said quickly. I felt a few tears roll down my cheek. I quickly went to wipe them away. He brought his thumb to my face and gently wiped the for me. He lifted my chin.

"Hey, I'm not making you get an abortion. I won't make you do anything you don't want to…I know that sounds…really bad…considering what happened, but I won't. This is your baby-" I cut him off.

"No, Derek. This is ours…" And I said that, the truth and realization flooded into my brain, "This baby…not conceived out of love, but out of fear…out of force… while I have a husband and a son…while we were on a case with a psychopath…" The words were coming out faster and faster.

"Hey, hey, hey, shh…" He said gently, "We'll get through this. I'll talk to Will, we'll talk to him. This is not your fault at all. Will is freaked out…he doesn't blame you…he's just confused. Like us," Derek said. I nodded.

"I want to tell them. I want to tell them what happened. All of them. I don't want to keep any secrets. I want them to know I'm pregnant. I want them to know it's yours…" I said slowly.

"Okay," He said nodding. We turned and began to walk to Hotch's office, when Garcia burst through the elevator doors.

"My peach! My darling! My dearest love! You're back!" She squealed running to me. She hugged me and squeezed me tightly. When she pulled away she noticed the tears and calmed down immediately.

"Wait," She began quietly, "What's wrong? What's going on, Jayje?"

"Uh..can you just head to the conference room..I'll be there in a sec…" I said quietly. Confused, Garcia nodded and slowly headed through the bull pen, to the conference room.

"I'll get Emily and Hotch," I said and walked to Hotch's office. Knock. Knock.

"You can come in, JJ," Hotch said. I walked in and saw Henry and Jack playing, and Hotch sitting at his desk and Emily sitting across from him in the chair.

"Ready for us?" Hotch asked.

"Reid and Rossi aren't here yet, but uh…yeah, head in there and we'll be there soon. Garcia's here," I said. Emily nodded.

"Jack," Hotch told his son, "Can you stay here with Henry and play?"

"Yes, daddy," Jack said.

"Promise to be careful?" He asked.

"Promise!" Jack exclaimed.

"Stay right here?" Hotch asked.

"Yes!" Jack exclaimed.

"Good boy," Hotch said smiling. He left followed by Emily and I followed her. Rossi and Reid were in the bull pen when we walked out.

"Conference room," I told them. They nodded and walked towards the conference room.

Once we were all seated, Derek and I stood up and moved to the front of the room.

"Thanks for coming in guys…it was really important that we talk to you all together. We wanted to tell you this because we didn't want to have to keep a secret…and lie to you..so here it is," I said, "I'm pregnant…and Derek's the father," I said. Rossi quickly put two and two together…as did the rest of them. No one responded. Emily sighed.

"Because of…when you two were kidnapped?" Garcia asked quietly breaking the silence.

"Yeah…" Derek said.

"And you're going to have the baby?" Garcia asked quickly.

"Yes," I answered confidently. She was the only one that was talking. Didn't any of them have anything else to say?

"You know the full story of what happened…right? You all read the full report?" Derek asked. He saw them all nod.

"You seemed to have left out the part of no protection?" Hotch added.

"Yeah…" I said, "We didn't tell each other that we were leaving it out, actually…we just both did…I guess we felt the same way about this," I said.

"And what was your feeling?" Rossi asked.

"That it wasn't time to tell," Derek said.

"And now?" Garcia asked.

"Here we are telling you….we could use all of your support," Derek said.

"Always," Rossi said, the first to answer.

"You've always had mine," Garcia said.

"Of course," Hotch said.

"You already know you have mine," Emily said with a smile. Then finally Reid, for the first time since he had arrived, spoke.

"Why them? Why did this have to happen to you?" He said angrily.

"Spence," I said quietly.

"This is because we didn't get there in time! This is because," Reid began, and he turned to Emily because she was the only other one there with us.

"This isn't her fault, Spence," I said quietly, "she had no way of knowing that the unsub was there and that he wanted to get us," I said quickly defending Emily. Emily looked down at the table.

Reid sighed, "You're right…I'm sorry Emily," He said. She nodded and gave him the, 'its okay' look.

"How's he taking this?" Rossi asked pointing to the man standing in the door.

"I'll be by her side, supporting her in whatever way I can, because I love her," Will said. He walked up to JJ, "Jennifer, I freaked out. I was shocked and scared for me and scared for you and I didn't know how Derek was taking this. I was overwhelmed. I didn't even think of how this was affecting you and I feel awful. I'm so sorry i yelled and got angry. Emily I'm sorry I freaked out at you, too," Will said apologizing. Tears formed in my eyes.

"JJ, I love you and I don't know what we're going to do, but I'll help you guys get through this however I can," Will said.

"I love you, too," I said. I looked at Will, and I then I looked at Derek. I looked to Emily, and I looked to Hotch. I looked to Rossi, and I looked to Garcia and lastly I looked to Spence. I saw the caring looks on all their faces and I knew, no matter how difficult this pregnancy would be for all of us, they would stick with me and Derek and everything would get better in time.


	13. Chapter 11 JJ isn't Pregnant

I breathed a huge sigh of relief as Emily ran over and hugged me tightly.

"I have to call Will," I exclaimed. I pulled out my Blackberry and dialed the phone. Ring. Ring. Ring. It went to voice mail.

"Will, call me back. I took the test," I said and hung up. Emily looked at me. I was so relieved that I wasn't pregnant.

"Derek should know too?" I asked Emily.

"Yeah..maybe. He might be worried," Emily said. So I d

_"Hello?" _He answered.

"Derek, it's JJ," I said.

_"How are you?" _He asked.

"Better. I took a pregnancy test," I said.

_"Oh god…and?" _He asked nervously.

"It's okay. I'm not pregnant," I exclaimed.

_"Oh Jesus Christ, thank you lord…oh thank god," _Derek said praising the Lord.

"Yeah…" I said smiling. Emily smiled, too.

_"Does Will know?" _He asked.

"He didn't answer. I told him to call back. Don't worry…" I told him.

_"Alright," _He said, _"You should come back to the BAU, Jayje. We miss you," _Derek said.

"I…want to, but I have to talk to Hotch first," I said.

_ "Alrighty, well, thank you for calling me, Jayje," _Derek said.

"Yeah, definitely," I told him.

_"And talk to Hotch soon!" Derek said._

"I will, Derek. I'll talk to you later," I said and hung up. Then I dialed WIll again. Just as the first ring rang, he burst through the doors.

"JJ!" He exclaimed.

"Will, it's okay. I'm not pregnant," I told him.

"Oh thank god!" He exclaimed. He turned to Emily.

"Emily, I'm so sorry for being such an ashore. I was so nervous, and scared for JJ and for our family and what this might mean. There were so many emotions, I was just overwhelmed by it all," Will explained. Emily nodded, understanding.

"And JJ…I 'm so sorry for trying to force you into an abortion. I wasn't thinking. I was…scared…I'm sorry,," Will apologized. He held my hands. I got really close to him. All of a sudden, all I could see was the two of us. Everything around us, Emily, the cat, the rooms, all gone. Just us. Our noses were practically touching. Then I kissed him. It was sweet, and warm, and true. This was how it used to be. How I fell in love with him. Why I fell in love with him. We gently broke apart.

"I love you, Jennifer Jareau," He whispered.

"And I love you, William Lamontange," I whispered back. We kissed again for a long time. As we kissed Henry ran into the room. We didn't even noticed. He ran to Emily.

"Look Ms. Emily! Look at them! They love each other!" Henry whispered.

"You're right Henry. They sure do," Emily whispered back and stood there with him as we kissed. Everything at that moment was right.

**Hope you liked the story! Thanks soooo much for the support!**


End file.
